A cage of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,206. In accordance with this known construction, the balls are inserted in the cage pockets and the projections are formed prior to assembly of the bearing. This cage has the disadvantage that its manufacture is very expensive.
Furthermore, four-point contact bearings are generally known in which the cage is inserted in the bore of an outer ring provided with a raceway and the balls are snapped into place radially from inside. These known cages have the disadvantage that if the space separating the holding projections is too small for the balls, very large forces are required in order to press the balls into place in the cage pockets and the projections can be easily broken. If the space separating the holding projections is too large, in which case easy snap-in of the rolling bodies is possible and a reduction in the number of balls can be achieved, the guidance of the balls by the cage is very inexact.